


Baby Imma Listen, Get Louder

by babychannieyo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Seungsung, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychannieyo/pseuds/babychannieyo
Summary: “Calm down, Ji.” Seungmin almost laughs at how clingy the other boy is but he stops himself when Jisung’s normally cute pout turns into a frown and he moves in for another kiss, this time more rushed and not so, cute.- - - - - - - - -Seungsung smut lets get this fuckin Bread





	Baby Imma Listen, Get Louder

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from PENOMECO's No.5 i was playing this shit for the majority of the time i was writing this it's such a Good Song
> 
> this is my first fic (since my one direction days 🤧) n first time writing smut n it's kinda shit but idk it's better than i was expecting ?? ? 
> 
> also not beta'd or reread bc i'm lazy like that 🤪
> 
> n e ways 
> 
> i love my babies minnie n sung uwu

It was late after their schedule for the day and despite being completely worn out from practice and pre-recordings, Jisung found himself curled on Seungmin’s bed, said member’s arms thrown around his waist and behind his neck so he could thread his fingers through the blue haired boys hair. They had the room to themselves, Hyunjin had said he was going to hang out with Felix and Jeongin for a while because he couldn’t possibly be around the two when Jisung got cuddle needy after a particularly long day making Seungmin crack a smile and Jisung scoff.

Seungmin had noticed before being tackled into bed with Jisung that all the members had gone to their respected rooms except for Minho who had disappeared into the kitchen for a minute before plopping himself down on the couch. That was around 10 minutes ago, and he figured the older must still be there because he could hear the muffled sound of the TV now and Minho’s (failed) attempt at trying to keep down his laughter.

Jisung tugs on Seungmin’s shirt and raises his head from the other's chest to take in his boyfriend’s face before closing his eyes and pouting his lips, silently asking for a kiss. Seungmin indulges him (of course he would how could he not) and he feels Jisung sigh into his mouth, hands clutching even tighter to his shirt, chest pressing impossibly close that he pulls away from the kiss.

“Calm down, Ji.” Seungmin almost laughs at how clingy the other boy is but he stops himself when Jisung’s normally cute pout turns into a frown and he moves in for another kiss, this time more rushed and not so, cute.

Their lips meet in a heated manner, teeth clashing, and it has Seungmin reeling back to growl out Jisung’s name against his lips in a warning but the other only responds by pulling him back into the kiss, open-mouthed and spit slicked and Seungmin can only deal with this so much.

“Jisung.” His tone is sharp, his hands dig into the other boy’s hips and it has Jisung’s brows furrowing before his eyes widen and Seungmin can see his eyes start to gloss over, aware now that he’s crossed a line.

“Min, I- “

“Lay on your back.” Seungmin cuts off Jisung before he can say anything and he sits back on his heels, looking down at the boy who’s rolling over to listen to him.

Jisung’s eyes are wide and his breathing is sped up, he’d be lying to himself if he wasn’t hard after the short make out but he didn’t listen to Seungmin and the thought of not knowing what his boyfriend is planning has him embarrassed and turned on even more, so he moves his hands down to cover his bulge with the hem of his (it’s Seungmin’s) shirt.  
Seungmin notices Jisung start to shift against his hands covering him, hips raising in the slightest and he can’t help but smirk at how his baby thinks he’s being subtle. He moves on top of the other, kneeling over him with his legs either side of Jisung’s thighs. He sees his boyfriend stiffen and stop the not so small movements of his hips and he hears the sharp intake of air and the smallest, softest whine leaves the blue-haired boy’s lips.

“That’s so cute, Ji. Thinking I wouldn’t notice how needy you’ve got. That’s just, so cute.” Seungmin’s head tilts to the side and his eyes darken.

Hands moving from resting on his thighs to clutching Jisung’s wrists and moving to place them above his head. Not in the mood to dig around and find something to tie the other’s wrists together, he tightens his grip and looks Jisung in the eye.

“Your hands stay up here. Do not move them, you hear me.” Icy words pierce Jisung’s ears and he nods his head, eyes clouding over even more, and he lets out a soft whine.

“Use your words, Jisung, come on and be a good boy for me,” Seungmin’s voice sounds like honey and the pout on his face is so degrading it has Jisung’s breath stuttering, “I wanna get you off just as much as you do but I can’t do that if you don’t open your mouth.”

Jisung swallows the spit collecting in his mouth and takes in a deep breath, a louder whine escaping while he tries to move his legs into a more comfortable position under Seungmin’s thighs.

“I won’t move them, I swear. Please touch me, please.” Hearing his boyfriend start to beg makes Seungmin smile and trail his hands down over the other's shirt, Jisung arching up into the touch, always so sensitive.

Hands ghost their way over his thighs and Jisung’s muscles jump as if trying to feel the soft fingertips better. Seungmin chuckles softly and his hands finally grip the other’s thighs to spread them open, moving to sit between his boyfriend’s legs now. He pulls Jisung flush to his legs, resting the boy’s legs over his thighs around his body and the manhandling draws a moan from pretty lips.

Seungmin leans down to give Jisung a quick peck, a pained sound leaving the other's lips as he’s nearly folded in half (Jisung’s never been that flexible) and Seungmin finally touches Jisung.

It’s the soft drag of a finger, feather-light, over the boy’s clothed dick that has Jisung’s whines increase slowly in volume, hips jumping up to try and follow the hand. It’s the rough palming that has him gasping loudly and turning his head into his arm and it’s the moment of his underwear being pulled down that has a short, hitched moan leave his throat as he feels the cool air on his finally freed dick.

Seungmin eyes the other, hand reaching forward to gather the bead of precum that’s trailing down the side of Jisung’s dick on his thumb before wrapping his hand around the member and pressing his nail into the slit. The other preens, whines still getting louder and Seungmin becomes awfully aware that he can still hear the TV through the walls and that Jisung is getting louder and louder.

“I haven’t even touched you properly and look how wet and noisy you are, baby.” Seungmin’s voice rings in Jisung’s ears and he can only moan at that.

Tears begin to blur Jisung’s vision when Seungmin’s hand finally begins stroking him at the slowest pace ever and he’s so hard and desperate and he needs more but the look on his boyfriend’s face tells him that he has no intention of speeding up, that’s he’s going to drag this out until he’s a crying, whining mess.

“P-please- “ gasps out Jisung as the others hand doesn’t speed up and he’s so strung out already he doesn’t notice the tear roll down his cheek or the fact that his moans and whines have reached a near dangerous volume.

His whine is particularly loud when he feels Seungmin’s hand still on his cock, his whine melding into a soft moan because the warmth of the others hand on him is almost enough for him to cum but the warmth is suddenly gone, and it rips another whine and another string of desperate pleases to leave his mouth.

“You’re so loud, Jisung. Minho can probably hear you through the walls.” Seungmin isn’t prepared for when Jisung moans loudly at his comment and he’s sure Minho’s heard him now.  
The moaning gets even louder and more tears start to flow, he swears he saw Jisung’s eyes almost roll back. His eyebrows quirk in surprise and interest and he has half the mind to gag the other with his underwear but the sounds he’s making are so, so pretty and all for him he can’t bring himself to. His hand begins to stroke Jisung again, slightly faster because he’s really turned on now after his discovery.

“You’d like that huh?” Seungmin’s voice gets lower and more gravelly and Jisung keens, “You want hyung to hear how wrecked you are from this? How needy and desperate you are to cum just from a few touches? You’re such an attention whore, Baby.”

Jisung can’t think about anything except the hand that’s still not going fast enough but it’s so good and the hazy, cloud-like feeling until his attention is quickly pulled to the burning sensation on his thigh where Seungmin has slapped him to grab his attention.

“I asked you a question, Jisung. Answer me.”

Jisung almost chokes on his spit in his attempt to quickly swallow it and answer Seungmin at the same time and it pushes even more tears from his eyes, down his cheeks and he breathes heavily.

“I’d like it so much, please. I want hyung to hear so bad. I want him to hear how good you’re making me feel. So bad, want it so bad.” Seungmin can barely make out what Jisung’s saying through the wet sobbing.

He listened to him so well, Jisung’s been so good this whole time and Seungmin can’t help but get a bit soft looking at how squirmy and cute his boyfriend is. The other’s whines have gotten higher and they sound like music to Seungmin’s ears and he feels so much love in the moment, he quits teasing. His stroking quickens to the pace Jisung had been waiting for and he doesn’t even think about Minho in the room over, all his attention focused on the pretty, flushed boy under him who’s making the most perfect noises.

It only takes a few more strokes on his dick to get Jisung right on the edge and when he finally releases, a long, drawn-out moan fills the room and his breathing is rough. He lays in silence, basking in the fuzzy feeling of being allowed to cum that he doesn’t realise Seungmin has got up to grab some wet wipes and sat back down on the bed to clean him up and wipe the dried tears from his face.

“Thank you, Seungmin. That was really good, I really enjoyed it. You always make me feel so good.” Jisung dazedly smiles up at him, still coming out of the post-sex haze.  
“You were so good for me, Baby. You’re always such a good boy for me. I love you so much.” Seungmin pulls Jisung’s (his) top off n throws it in the wash basket before pulling his boyfriend into his chest again to cuddle.

“I’m sorry for making you cry, I didn’t think you would.” Jisung looks up at Seungmin before cupping his face and pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

He whispers that it’s fine, he wasn’t hurt it just was a little frustrating and really, really good. He’s still flushed, red painting his cheeks and making its way down his neck and Seungmin thinks he looks prettiest like this and softly pecks Jisung on his nose, his forehead, his eyelids and the mole on his collarbone.

“I love you, Min.” Jisung whispers before his breath evens out against Seungmin’s neck and he falls asleep wrapped in his boyfriend’s embrace.

Seungmin threads his fingers through strands of blue hair as his own breathing slows and the last thing he notices before he slips into the deep slumber is that he can’t hear the TV anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> u can follow me on my nsfw twt @/babychannieyo uwu


End file.
